Karena Kau Temanku
by Akiko Life
Summary: Jangan kau hapus pertemanan kita hanya karena dia, Rika-chan/"Sekarang, kita bukan lagi teman!"/"Karena kau temanku,"/"Arigatou,"/Drabble!


**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Story © Akiko Life**

**Warning : Drabble, OOC, dll**

* * *

Gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan kedua bola mata beriris _soft brown_ tengah terduduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran, tubuhnya dibalutkan dengan jaket _pink_ dan celana jeans hitam. Gadis yang diketahui namanya Himeka terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia pilih. Rika, temannya sejak kecil atau Jin, orang yang disukainya. Himeka dan Rika menyukai orang yang sama, jadi, jika diantara mereka ada yangn berhasil mendapatkan Jin, mungkin persahabatan mereka yang dibangun sejak kecil akan lenyap.

_'Aku pilih siapa? Aku menyukai Jin-kun, tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti Rika-chan' _batinnya. Himeka mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi pagi.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

**Drrrt! Drrrt!** ponsel Himeka bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel dari atas meja belajarnya.

_You have new message_

Himeka menekan tombol '_read_'. Isi pesan yang tertera dalam layar ponsel Himeka yaitu

_From : Jin_

_Himeka, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan, temui aku ditaman sakura pukul sembilan_

Ia melihat ke jam yang tertempel didinding _'Jam setengah sembilan'_ batinnya. Ia segera memakai jaket, berganti celana, dan memakai sepatu kets kesayangannya.

"Karin-_chan! _Aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Himeka terdengar jawaban Karin dari ruang tv yang meng-iya-kan pernyataan Himeka. Himeka berangkat pergi.

Sudah pukul jam sembilan, tepat saat Himeka melihat Jin yang menyender disalah satu pohon Sakura.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Himeka. Jin menoleh dan berjalan kearah Himeka yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Belum," jawab Jin singkat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Himeka lagi. Jin menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab Jin. Seketika, Himeka menjadi kaku, ia membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"A_—_Apa?" gumam seseorang yang tak percaya, minuman yang dipegangnya jatuh ketanah dan tumpah. Himeka menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat

"Rika-_chan?"_ gumam Himeka. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Rika berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu!" teriak Himeka seraya mengejar Rika.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Rika sinis.

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa! Aku mau pergi!" jawab Rika yang masih dengan nada dan wajah sinis.

"Jangan!" teriak Himeka.

"Sekarang, kita bukan lagi teman!" seru Rika sambil berlalu pergi.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

_'Kenapa? Kenapa Rika-chan? Kenapa hanya karena Dia kita jadi musuh?'_ batin Himeka. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi.

"Hm..." gumam Himeka tak jelas.

"Aku tanya siapa ya?" tanya Himeka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Tanya pada Karin-_chan _saja! Siapa tau dia bisa membantu," gumamnya. Ia kini berlari pulang kerumahnya.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Himeka sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Himeka-_chan_? Kenapa?" tanya seseorang

"Mencarimu," jawab Himeka singkat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Karin (lagi).

"Curhat," jawab Himeka singkat (lagi).

"Oh, ayo kekamarku," ajak Karin, Himeka mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke kamar Karin. Lalu Karin menutup pintunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Karin sekaligus membuka pembicaraan dan duduk disisi kasurnya, begitu juga Himeka.

"Aku menyukai Jin-_kun, _dan dia menembakku, tapi..." Himeka menggantungkan kalimatnya, Karin mendengar dengan seksama. "Rika-_chan _cemburu, ia menyaksikannya, dan ia memutuskan hubungan persahabatan Kami. Aku harus gimana?" cerita Himeka.

"Hm... Kalau menurutku sih kamu...

* * *

**Esoknya, pulang sekolah**

"Jin-_kun, _aku mau bicara denganmu," kata Himeka sambil menarik tangan Jin ketempat yang sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin. _'Ayo Himeka! Kau bisa!'_ batin Himeka menyemangati.

"Aku mau kita...

.

.

"Rika-_chan_!" panggil Himeka.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Rika masih sinis.

"Aku dan Jin-_kun_ sepakat akan menjadi teman saja, jadi tidak akan ada yang terluka sekarang," jawab Himeka semangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rika dengan mata berbinar.

"Yup," jawab Himeka disertai anggukannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukai Jin-_kun_?" tanya Rika lagi.

"Karena kau temanku,"

"Arigatou,"

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Jelek yah? Tadi awalnya saya kira cinta segitiga... Oke review ya^^


End file.
